Scream It
by AnaloveTB
Summary: Tu m'aimes?  Evidemment!  Alors crie-le au monde entier... / SHINee.Shonen-ai.OnTae.


Titre: Scream It

Rating: K+

Pairing: Onew x Taemin [SHINee]

Résumé:

Tu m'aimes?

Évidemment!

Alors crie-le au monde entier...

Note de l'auteur: Un nouvel OS... Un style différent, beaucoup plus narratif et innocent dirons-nous. J'espère cependant que ça vous plaira! Oh... Et extrêmement court!

* * *

**Scream it**

OnTae

Tu m'aimes?

Évidemment!

Alors crie-le au monde entier...

Tout est parti de là... Dans notre monde, celui des idoles je veux dire, tout est différent. Un rien prend une ampleur sans fin. … Alors évidemment que j'aurais voulu crier à tout ceux que je croise, à nos fans, mes amis, ma famille que je l'aime à en mourir... Alors évidemment que j'aurais voulu le faire plus que quiconque...

Mais la réalité est telle que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. J'aurais voulu le rencontrer avant. Si j'avais croisé Taemin avant cette ascension fulgurante que connaissent les SHINee, serais-je devenu ce que je suis? Allez savoir... C'est vrai, face à des milliers de personnes qui chantent pour vous, avec vous... Face à des millions de personnes qui vous crient leur amour... Ce que l'on ressent sur scène est incomparable.

Mais... Mais comment expliquer ça sans que vous me preniez pour un fou? Si je vous dit que mon rêve serait d'être un peu plus égoïste... Si je vous dit que je souhaite parfois abandonner tout ceci, revenir en arrière, refuser l'opportunité de ma vie, rejeter la chance qui s'est offerte à moi... Rien que pour lui?

Hahaha, je vous vois déjà me regarder la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux ronds, vous étouffant presque...

Mais imaginez une seconde... juste une seconde... mettez-vous à ma place. Vous aimez quelqu'un, du même sexe que vous et malgré tout ce que l'on peut dire, la plupart des mentalités ne sont pas encore assez ouvertes pour l'accepter au grand jour. Donc vous aimez cette personne, vous le savez, votre tête vous le crie, vos mains vous le disent, votre corps vous le montre, votre cœur se fendrait pour lui, ... Mais vous ne pouvez jamais rien faire pour lui. Lui dire entre deux entrainements dans le creux de l'oreille ne suffit plus. Lui montrer en troisième vitesse à l'appartement quand vos amis s'absentent ne vous convient plus.

Si vous saviez... Si vous imaginiez à quel point je l'aime.

Tu m'aimes?

Évidemment!

Alors crie-le au monde entier...

Alors évidemment que j'aurais voulu le faire. Mais courir à ma perte, à celle du groupe et par conséquent à la tienne, est-ce vraiment la meilleure solution? Taemin... Pitié... Ne me demande pas ça. Tu sais que je ne peux pas le faire. J'en suis capable rend t'en bien compte, alors ne me le demande pas. Te détruire me briserait. Ta vie deviendrait un enfer. Tu sais, quand tu rentres de l'école, parfois en pleurant de t'être fait harceler une fois de plus, tout au long de la journée... Tu vois à quel point tu souffres dans ces moments là? Imagine cette douleur multipliée par dix. Non, par cent ou peut être même par mille. Si je faisais ce que tu souhaites Taemin, si je faisais ce que tu me demandes de tout ton être... Ce serait comme t'infliger moi-même ces brimades. Ça m'est tout bonnement insupportable. Possible mais insupportable. Je tuerais pour toi, n'en doute pas, mais ne pourrais t'infliger ça.

Tu m'aimes?

Évidemment!

Alors crie-le au monde entier...

Alors évidemment que j'aurais voulu le faire. Mais comment te contenter? Comment trouver une solution sans mettre la carrière et donc la vie de nos amis en péril? Si encore il ne s'agissait que de moi... Comment résoudre ce problème sans fin? Demain, nous avons une représentation. Et je souffrirais. Tu me regarderas avant, suppliant pour que je me dévoile. Tu me regarderas pendant, pensant à tout ce que tu voudrais me faire alors que je bouge sous tes yeux. Tu me regarderas après, me reprochant de ne pas avoir réalisé ton souhait. Me comprends-tu Taemin? Tu es encore jeune et bien que très perspicace, je crois que tu ne vois pas aussi loin que moi. Que j'aime cette innocence, celle qui te consume, celle qui me blesse.

Tu m'aimes?

Évidemment!

Alors crie-le bordel, au monde entier...

Alors évidemment que j'aurais voulu le faire. Évidemment que j'aurais voulu montrer à ce gamin de Dongho que tu es à moi. Aujourd'hui, avant cette prestation, j'ai failli accéder à ta requête. Voyant cet enfant jouer avec toi, tes cheveux qui m'appartiennent. Tu l'as délibérément laissé faire. Tu ne me tromperas pas Taemin, je suis assez mûr pour comprendre que tu es désespéré, que tu cherches déraisonnablement un moyen de me faire craquer. Tu as failli avoir raison de moi. Mais j'entendais déjà les insultes proférées à ton égard, quand ils découvriraient que leurs plus sombres fantasmes sont en fait réalité. Ils ne sont pas prêt Taemin. Alors ne joue plus avec l'autre gosse de cette manière. Ne le laisse pas te toucher comme je voudrais le faire devant tout le monde. Sais-tu à quel point j'étais en colère? Tes yeux fermés, tes lèvres pleines soupirant, ton nez pointu, la courbe de ta mâchoire, ton cou crispé sous mes attentions, tes muscles tendus sous mon corps, tes bras finement musclés autour de mon corps, une main empoignant mes cheveux presque durement, tes ongles s'enfonçant dans ma chair, tes reins se cambrant collant un peu plus ta peau brûlante à la mienne, tes jambes encerclant fortement ma taille,... Tout m'appartient. Alors éloigne-toi de lui à présent. Il ne comprendrait pas si je venais à être désagréable. Et je ne pourrais lui expliquer, même si tu le souhaites.

Tu m'aimes?

Évidemment!

Alors crie ces putains de mots, au monde entier...

SHINee est fini, par ma faute. Ton rêve s'envole, par ma faute. Ça devait inévitablement finir ainsi. Tu as eu ma peau. Dans un sens, j'aurais préféré mourir que de les voir te siffler sur scène, que de les voir te crier de telles insanités au visage. Moi? Leurs paroles ne m'atteignent pas, peu importe, ce qui compte, c'est toi. Toi qui va regretter. Pour l'instant tu m'embrasses comme tu ne l'as jamais fait. Tes lèvres sont muées d'une ferveur peu commune. Happant les miennes avec sensualité. Ta langue les caresses mais bien trop impatiente, tu préfères qu'elle trouve son homologue. C'est si plaisant. Regarde Taemin. Dongho nous observe. Je ne devrais pas être grisé de le voir serrer les poings ainsi. Pourquoi tu me caresses de cette manière? Quand tu vas comprendre ce que je viens de déclencher, tu vas regretter. Tu vas me haïr pour avoir égoïstement cédé à une requête infantile. Tu vas me dire que j'étais sensé être l'adulte, que j'aurais dû comprendre qu'il était dans notre intérêt de ne pas t'obéir. Mais tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser Taemin. Je t'aime comme ça. De cette façon là. Celle qui ne t'a jamais résisté, qui ne te résiste pas, et qui ne te résistera, finalement, jamais. Je t'aime avec mon corps. Je t'aime avec ma tête, mon esprit. Je t'aime avec mon cœur.

Tu l'as crié au monde entier...

Évidemment!

Parce que tu m'aimes?

Évidemment.

Je ne t'ai jamais autant aimé qu'aujourd'hui Jinki. Peu importe la gloire dont tu viens de me priver, peu importe les pourritures qui vont me tomber dessus, peu importe les regards haineux qui vont se poser sur moi. Tant que toi tu me regardes de tout ton être, tant que tu m'aimes comme tu l'as toujours fait, mon rêve se résume à ça.

Alors c'était ça? Ton rêve était en fait le même que le mien? Aimer sans limites. Faire marche arrière pour aimer sans limites? Alors tu m'aimeras toujours? Moi en tout cas je le ferais...


End file.
